supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl (Vol 6) 2
Synopsis for "Reunion" Kara Zor-El remembers that just three days ago, she had been tasked with babysitting her infant cousin Kal-El, in lieu of studying for her final trials. When she passed the trials, she would finally get the privilege of wearing the family crest. Now, she is in a whole different world, being accosted by a man who wears that family crest, and speaks Kryptonian. He demands to know who she is, but she won't answer his questions. He is taken aback when she finally tells him that she is Kara Zor-El of Argo City. Confused, he responds that if what she says is true, he is Kal-El, her cousin, and grown up. Kara believes he is lying, and punches him hard. As they fight across the snowy landscape of Siberia, the men who attacked her in the first place realize that the situation is more dire than expected. Fortunately, they got what they came for, having taken something from Kara's pod, and they return to their dropship. As Kara lays several punches on Kal-El, her eyes suddenly become able to see through her own skin. He explains that it is X-Ray vision, one of many abilities available to them by way of Earth's yellow sun. Listening to him, Kara determines that his Kryptonian has an accent that sounds as though he learned it from a textbook, and reassures herself that he is a liar. As she lunges at him, he grips her, and launches her into the atmosphere. Kara is terrified that she will fall to her death, but suddenly realizes that she is flying. Unfortunately, just as she makes that realization, she begins to fall, only to be caught by Superman. She breaks free of his grasp, soaring towards China and the Geat Wall. He catches up to her, and demands to be allowed to help her. She refuses, punching him through the wall. Through the debris, Kara spies a shadow, and prepares to fight again. However, she is horrified to discover that it is not Superman, but rather an injured civilian holding an infant. She has endangered innocents with her recklessness. Superman returns, and expresses regret that things got to this point. He promises her the answers she seeks, flying with her up into the clouds. Superman explains that they are on Earth, and that the yellow sun gives them powers which are akin to the Kryptonian Worldkillers, requiring that they be very careful. When Kara asks him why he has never returned to Krypton, she is stunned to hear that it no longer exists. Elsewhere, a man in shadows receives the delivery of an artifact recovered from the crash site. It is a red crystal, which he believes will provide him all of the knowledge he needs. Appearing in "Reunion" Featured Characters *Supergirl Supporting Characters *Superman Villains *Simon Tycho Other Characters *'Miss Thorn' Locations *Krypton (Appears in Flashback Only) *Argo City (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Russia' *'Siberia' *'China' *'Great Wall of China' Items *Red Kryptonite Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20451 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-reunion/37-297271/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 02